The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to photovoltaic (PV) modules, and, more particularly, to a junction box for interconnecting PV modules with a power distribution system.
To produce electricity from solar energy, PV modules include a plurality of PV cells interconnected in series and/or parallel, according to the desired voltage and current parameters. PV cells are essentially large-area semiconductor diodes. Due to the photovoltaic effect, the energy of photons is converted into electrical power within a PV cell when the PV cell is irradiated by a light source, such as sunlight. Within a PV module, the PV cells are typically sandwiched between a transparent panel and a dielectric substrate. The PV cells within the PV module are typically interconnected by an electrically conductive foil, such as a metallic foil. A plurality of PV modules that are mechanically and electrically connected together is sometimes referred to as a PV panel.
A plurality of PV modules and/or PV panels is often interconnected, in series and/or parallel, to create a PV array. Junction boxes are typically used to electrically connect the PV modules and/or PV panels to each other and to an electrical power distribution system. Each junction box includes a housing that is mounted on the dielectric substrate of the corresponding PV module. The housing holds electrical contacts that engage the foil that interconnects the PV cells through the dielectric substrate to electrically connect the PV module to the junction box. The junction box is electrically connected to the power distribution system via cables that are terminated by connectors that electrically connect to the electrical contacts of the junction box. The foil of the PV module is electrically connected to the junction box by bending the foil up through an opening within the dielectric substrate and into the junction box housing. The foil is then wrapped around the electrical contacts of the junction box within the housing to electrically connect the PV module to the electrical contacts. Bending the foil through the opening of the dielectric substrate and wrapping the foil around the electrical contacts within the housing may increase a difficulty, a time, and/or a cost of connecting the junction box to the PV module.